TrUe PoWeR
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: everyone has power deep inside them everyone in fairy tail unlocked theirs except Lucy what happens if it unlocks at the Guild Magic Games what would happen with her battle with flare ? Read to find out


With the end of "Hidden" , the Grand Magic Games ' first day battles begin.

The announcers explained how the fight system will work. Chosen by the event

Oragnizers , one Mage from each team will fight another Mage from another team.

With this, the first battle of day 1 is announced to be between Team Fairy Tail

A's Lucy Heartifilia and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona.

The member of fairy tail team cheer Lucy while she remembers what Raven Taul

Did to Wendy which makes her angry and says that she'll definitely win.

Pantherlily , Happy and Master Makarov are amazed at Lucy's determination but

Mavis just stares and asks what could Raven Tail's aim be. Master Makarov screams

That they are participating just to piss them off, but Mavis believes that there

Is more to it than that. The Pumpkin Head directs the two participants to enter

The field and it's announced that the entire tournament grounds is considered the

Battlefield. Everyone else is then removed from the arena to the waiting areas.

The time limit is 30 minutes, if within that time the opponent is rendered unable

To fight, then that's a win for the other person, and with that being announced,

The battle begun.

Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in

A horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons

Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with a Sand Buster. However,

Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from

Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand gives Taurus the command

To use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand

With his axe until it's completely wrapped with it, while from the sidelines

Alzack , Bisca and their daughter are amazed at Lucy's ability to summon multiple sprits

Without any restrain. Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes her with with Sandstorm

Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand. While in midair, Flare

Uses Hair Shower- Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons the

Giant Crab, Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down . Flare , in shock and anger, sends her

Hair underground and makes it appear right underneath Lucy, grabbing her feet in the

Process and puling her into the air. Natsu and Erza call out to Lucy while Flare states

She can move her hair any way she wishes and smashes Lucy into the with it. Lucy on

the ground decided singto chant a spell which is:

I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught  
'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies

No more poison killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh

Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor  
Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time

No more poison killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay  
Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play

No more poison killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh

Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh

A gold and black light illuminated on Lucy her sun-kissed blonde

Locks turned moon sliver, innocent brown chocolate eyes turned

Red as blood she had a long katana in her hand with dried blood her

Outfit consisted of a black and white strapless dress with designs

Of red blood roses and dried blood on it . All the audience including

Made evident gasps and wide eyes you had to pray to Kami-sama

That she wasn't a devil in disguised. Then Lucy spoke up

" Lets have some blood shedding _Flare_" Lucy said with a devious

Smirk and aura around that rivaled Satan plastered on her demonic

Face.


End file.
